The Kidnappings of Blonds
by KoalaofthemALL
Summary: An old enemy has risen again, one believe to be dead. Blond teen boys begin to disappear in California. One team is called in to catch this unsub, but they can't do it alone, they need Alex Rider.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first story please let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Criminal Minds**

* * *

Prologue

2pm Sacramento, California

"Hey do you think this is the right kid?"  
"He could be, he is exactly the way the general describe him."  
"Yes, but that's what you said last time, and the time before that!"  
"Yes, but he hasn't punish us yet."  
"Okay then, we will follow the routine."

* * *

5 am Quantico

"Henry Lewis was kidnapped in Sacramento California sometime around 3:35 pm, the FBI unit already there believe that he and four other kidnapping that have occurred in the last 2 months are related." Stated J.J. while posting picture on the screen of a blond teen in sport gear. "The unit in place requested that a Behavioral Analysis unit replace them because they believe that this is no longer a simple kidnapping, this is a serial kidnapper."

"Five kidnapping?" interrupted Reid, "that is a lot of kidnapping in a span of 2 months in the same area."

"Well, yes, beside that fact there is also the fact that every teen kidnaped is blond and athletic," J.J.'s statement was followed by the pictures of seven other teens.

"Okay, we head out in 10 minutes let go."

* * *

5: 45 am Elk Grove, California

"ALEX WAKE UP!," screech out Sabrina, "we have don't want to be late!" "Coming Sab," grumble the boy still splayed out in his bed.

With that wake up call Alex quickly got up for an other normal day at his school. he quickly glanced at the picture beside at his bed, the one with Jack, Ian, and him. "Well Jack," he said, "it's another normal school day." With that Alex got up and started to get ready for another day that will be only the beginning.

* * *

**The First chapter will be up the earliest Friday, latest Sunday. **


	2. Chapter 1: Start of an Investigation

**Hey everybody, this chapter is a bit late, but tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of the Investigation

_10 am FBI plane_

"J.J. what can you tell us about the victims," asked Hotch.

"Well, all five of them are teens in the ages of 15 to 17, have natural blond hair, play soccer, each boy attend a different school in the Sacramento area and all boys disappeared when walking from school to their home."

"Okay, do we know if there are any witness to the kidnapping?" asked Morgan.

"Yes, each kidnaped was witnessed by only one person, each person claimed to be a friend of the victim."

"Okay, lets split up, Prentiss and Reid you two head out to talk to the family of Henry, Rossi and Morgan talk to the witness, while the rest of us set up."

* * *

_11 am_

"Welcome I'm Sherrife Jefferson." Stated a man outside the station as J.J. and Hotch got out of the car.

"Nice to meet you, this is Agent Jareau, and I'm Aron Hotchner. The rest of my team already went to different areas of interest to get more information," stated Hotch as walking inside the station following the sheriff.

"Wow, pretty well organize, well, if you need anything just let me know. Let me take you to work area." The sheriff led them to a corner of the station far away so they wouldn't be disturbed but still close enough to hear if anything happens.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind setting us up with a phone and two boards one with a map of the area and a blank one."

"Sure, sure, let me get that for you"

* * *

_3 pm _

"Okay so what do we got?" asked Rossi as he walked into the room.

"Well, we know that the unsub in the last two months has only kidnapped blond teens that play soccer, are in the ages between 15 and 17, and are taken when they are walking home which is always witnessed," stated J.J.

"Baby girl, do you have something," Morgan turned to the phone in the middle of the table.

"Well thank you for asking me," came Garcia's' voice from the phone, " I have just been here and there is nothing that connects the boys than what has been stated. Each boy went to a different school in the area."

"That is very unusual, it would seem like the unsub is looking for someone to fit in some sort of fantasy they have created," mused Reid, "this could conclude to the reason why each boy was taken from different schools, but to go the extend of doing such thing would mean a lot of planning."

"So we got this kidnapper who is looking for a teen that fits some sort of characters, this sound almost like a psychopath behavior," exclaimed Prentiss as she look over the board with the information of each boy.

"Yes, but there has been no indication of what has happened to the boys after kidnapping and this doesn't help conclude what the unsub wants with these kids," stated Morgan as he turned in his chair.

There was a long pause as everybody look at the information they had gather since arriving. The maps with locations of each child, photos and descriptions, witness account. Then all the silence was interrupted by the bellow of an officer on the phone "Hey Jefferson, it's Devil, he has another dealer!"

* * *

**Anybody guess who is Devil. What does he have to do with our FBI agents. Well you'll have to wait. I plan either for a minimum of five reviews or wait for next week to post the next chapter. We'll see what happens until then. ****J**


	3. Chapter 2: The Excursion

**Hello, quite a while since I've seen you. Thanks to the two guests, Kaekoa, yashendra2797, The Jester, and IfIneverknew for reviewing. Also thanks to everybody who is following this story. Regretfully in this chapter I won't reveal the Identity of Devil, but I guess many of you are suspecting who it is. **

**Well, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Excursion

9 am

_"Ugg Math, why do I have to go through this_," Alex mentally groan as his mind started to wander, "_and so early come on I have better things to do." _Yes, he does have better things to do but not as important as before. Since coming to live with the Pleasures life have become too normal for him and he had alleviated that boredom by getting rid of all the bullies in his new school.

_Ring ring. _

And so continue the boring normal live of Alex Rider, moving from math, chemistry, gym, art, and finally English.

* * *

2 pm

"Alex, it time to go home stop doodling on your paper" nudged Sabrina at the end of English. "Hey can you blame me, it always boring, I'm ready to go home" claimed Alex as began to pack up his bag.

"Poor you, this was your last class, I have one more class to go," groan Sabrina as they left to their locker.

"True so true, don't you wish you follow my advice end of school last year" teased Alex.

"Shut up, at least I am keeping up with my education" she huff.

"Okay then, see you later Sab," yell Alex as he ran out the door.

Outside of the school it was pretty calm since most people had one more class to go. Except Alex he had other things to do.

Yes, life has become pretty normal for Alex almost bordering boring, but he has found a way around that boredom after battling the bullies of his school. At least the last few excursions hadn't ended like Skodak.

If you are wondering, since Alex isn't battling world mastermind he can instead do his hobby of getting rid of drug dealers in his new school. At least the new methods aren't as extreme as before. These type excursion has keep him fit and maintain his skill set. Currently he's traveling north to a nearby High School. The past few weeks he has been scouting out the school categorizing students, teachers, parent, and possible escape routes, and other valuable information that would be necessary for when he finds and follow the school's dealer. It wasn't until last week that he targeted the dealer.

This man wasn't stupid and he should have been caught a long time ago. The dealer's name was Paul Sclerch and his work was done by hiring desperate student either by money or drug favors. Paul has been in this business for many years and the student that deal for him have been caught since the beginning of Sclerch's business. But he has never been caught because none of the students has seen Sclerch's real face. He disguised his face by adding fake scars, wigs, and color contacts; he even owns more make-up than most actresses. So every time a student is caught he/she will give a description that doesn't match the previous ones but everybody knows him as "_The hlad vlka_." Alex arrived just in times as the last bell of the day rung and began mingling with the students. As before he spots many of the dealer's student and sees how they each leave and different times in the same direction. With the normal routine they keep he knows it time. The time has come to deal with the dealer.

* * *

**Well that turned out well. Hopefully all of you like it, please keep on reviews. Let me know if there is something you want me to add to the story. Well until next time my wonderful readers. Keep on Reviewing, Please!**

**_Hlad vlka_ – is Czech for hungry wolf. **

**P.S. Same rules as last time (five reviews) or until first week of March **


	4. Chapter 3: Catch of the Day

Ch. 3 Catch of the Day

**Hello, quite a while since I've seen you. *Duck from chair, table, and rotten fruit.* he he , yeah I did promise this chapter almost a year ago *rub back of neck*, but hey I finally got it here. I'm sorry it's late, some personal things came up that didn't allow for time, but thanks for hanging in there.**

**Thanks to the two guests, Kaekoa, and yashendra2797 for reviewing. Also thanks to everybody who is following this story. Regretfully in this chapter I won't reveal the Identity of Devil, but I guess many of you are suspecting who it is.**

**Well, let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Alex Rider or Criminal Mind**

Previously:

_With the normal routine they keep he knows it time. The time has come to deal with the dealer. _* * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * *

After seeing Paul deal with all his students, Alex follows him through many streets, backstreets, and alleys until coming to a warehouse. '_Seriously!,'_ though Alex, '_he had to follow the stereotype of a drug dealer by hiding inside an abandoned warehouse.'_

The front of the warehouse faces a large unused drive way that has been overgrown with weeds and grasses. The windows are covered with wood planks and the walls are covered with old graphite and chipped paint. The back way leads to a huge parking lot that used to see truck and cars coming in and out. Now huge unused metal binds take their places. These bins are not transport binds but are filled with holes and opening that are found in recycling bins and trash bins. The neat thing is that bins are organized in a way so that anybody looking out the window cannot see anybody hiding between the bins or beyond the bins. The same thing goes for anybody trying to see from the street, they cannot see anybody between the bins or what is going on inside the warehouse.

After making sure Paul walks into the warehouse without suspecting anything, Alex weaves between the binds until finding one with a large opening big enough for him to dive in after dealing with 'The hlad vlka.'Inside the bin Alex duped his school bag, making sure it wouldn't be visible to anybody walking by and be easy access if he need to get away quickly.

Once everything there was settle Alex carefully check one of the back windows and was able to slide in through the crack quietly and quickly without attracting attention. Alex stood up and observed that he was stuck between the wall and about two feet high wall of wooden boxes. Between the wall and the boxes there was enough space for at least two men walk side by side.

He began to walk around and quickly found out the boxes form a maze and little dead ends big enough to becomes rooms and store many items. Alex decided that he would lose his way around, so he reach into his jacket pocket and pulled a white marker. Along the way he began to mark where he had walked. The first few dead ends that he came across were empty, just collecting dust. After a while Alex came across more interesting finds; he found at least two to three rooms fill with packages of leaves, pills, and other raw drugs, four rooms had tables and lab equipment most likely used for production of the street drugs, one room had a lot of ammunition and guns, and another room filled with stacks of money. Many typical things found in an evil drug lord hide out, don't you think. But the last room that Alex came across was more unique from the rest, this room was an actual bedroom.

To one corner was a mattress and frame against one of the corners cover by sheets. To the side occupying the middle of the wall was a vanity filled with make-up, on one side of the vanity was a shelf fill with head mannequin containing wigs, on the other side of the vanity there was a shelf filled with holders and storage for masks, scars, and other facial covering. During the whole walk of the box maze Alex was taking pictures after picture of each walkway, dead-end, and room, not missing any details.

After taking two rolls worth of pictures Alex place the camera and the rolls in a small zipper pocket on the front pocket of his jacket. With that of the way Alex began the slow walk to where he had originally located Paul. Paul was in what can be described as the shipping area, this the only place in the warehouse that is left bared except for a few tables to the side that held the Ziploc bags filled with drug and money for or from each of the student. With the main player unsuspecting anything Alex carefully extracted a tranquilizing gun from its hiding pockets in its short.

Carefully silently as an assassin he place three tranquilizer darts in the chamber, cock the gun and fire. After the first shot struck his back, Alex started counting _One, two three, four, five , six, seven . . _Paul went down. _Eight, nine, ten, . . . _Alex carefully tiptoed to the fallen man and checked that he was unconscious. With a fluid motion he took out a rope from his side pocket and began to tide Paul into a sitting position in the middle of the space. Once satisfied that he was trust up like a turkey and check for weapons, which he didn't possess any weapons or sharp objects.

Alex then turn his attention to the tables on the side, there Alex took out the camera and snap away pictures of the bags filled with different types of drugs with labels on where it will go and bags filled with money and who it came from. There was a table in the far corner that had papers of all the kids that worked for Paul and how they came to work for him whether for money, drugs, or duress. There was also written plans on possible expansion of his so call business by bringing in more adults giving him more control to other schools. Alex snapped away with enough pictures to fill in about a roll of pictures, but he was so engrossed in the papers he did not hear the door open. "Hey boss we had a good picking," came a boisterous voice that snapped Alex away from his picture taking. Alex turned around just in time to see two thugs turn around the corner of the boxes that blocked the view of the front entrance.

The first goon noticed Paul tied up and knocked out in the middle of the space and began walking toward the middle without been aware of his surroundings. The second seem smarter than the first and looked around until spotting Alex trying to walk along the shadow the walls. Alex now seeing it was futile to sneak away, stop and observed his opponents. The first thug had a buzz cut and didn't have much muscle as his other companion. The second thug can almost be described as a weight lifter, with bulging arm muscles and he had long greasy hair that seriously needed a wash. After assessing his opponents Alex hear a roar and notice the second thug or Greasy, as he was dub, run towards Alex like a raged bull.

Alex seeing the action braised himself and one second before grease could reach him he moved to the side and watch him run strait into the boxes. The first thug, or Buzz, seeing his companion brash movement, move more carefully toward Alex.

With Grease behind him shaking himself back to battle and Buzz between Alex and his exit, Alex prepared for a fight. He placed his camera in the front pocket and moved to able to see the two goons begin to advance toward him. Buzz hook punched while at the same time Grease try to hammer fist Alex's back head. Alex seeing this crouched down and sweep Buzz and with that turn kicked upward to Grease's stomach. Buzz felled flat on his back while Grease was left wheezing out breath. With both opponents down from the battle Alex quickly reached for the gun and first shot Grease. Before he was able to turn and shot Buzz he was grabbed from behind and held in a bear hug. "Who do think you are kid, coming here?" came the growl from the man holding Alex. Alex smirked "I'm your nightmare, dealer of sins, I'm a devil to my enemies" with that Alex whipped his head back and hear the satisfying crunch of a nose breaking. Buzz unable to hold on loosen his grip long enough for Alex to pull the trigger and shoot at his leg. Once Buzz was able to gain his bearing he resume his activity of squeezing Alex but Alex didn't struggle much . . . _four five six seven . . _Even harder he was squeezed until it became harder to breathe . . . _nine ten eleven _Alex was almost wheezing . . . _fourteen fifteen . . . _until finally the thug loosened his grip and fell down.

Alex slowly stood up and dusted himself from imaginary dirt once aging Alex reached into his left side pocket and pulled out some rope. He went to each person and took of their person any weapons and had all of trust up like turkey. Once that was done Alex walk reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Hello lieutenant this is Devil, I have a package that need to be picked up." Once finished supplying the police with the address he re-took out the camera and snapped a picture of the trusted up dealer and his goons, as he took out the camera unnoticed by him a piece of paper fell out of the pocket.

**Hey everybody, almost a year has pass since the first chapter I uploaded. I currently have the next chapter in progress. When it will be publish I don't know since classes are in session and they don't leave too much spare time to write. I'll try to publish the next chapter before April, if not by April it should be done by June.**

**Also reviews give me lot of inspiration to keep writing, so give me lot of reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Wonderful Things he Does

Ch 4 And the wonderful things he does

**Hello, sorry it's been almost a year, sorry I haven't been updating frequently but I'm at college and studying for medical school. I would like to thank: Mep 101, An Cait Sith, Person, lfair3, Irara, Ramona Fox, mei101, sbayless44. Most have already suspected who Devil is but let's see how close the BAU is to find him in this chapter.**

**=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^**

Previously:

Then all the silence was interrupted by the bellow of an officer on the phone "Hey Jefferson, it's Devil, he has another dealer!"

**=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^**

4:30pm

"What?" was the sound leaving all FBI's mouth when hearing the officer holler. "Ha, yeah," Jefferson rub the back of his neck, "I will explain once I take this call." He walked to the officer with the phone "Hey Devil, . . . pretty good here, so what do you have for us," Jefferson pulled out a notepad "ok ready, . . . 25 waterway three men . . . front entrance . . . you didn't touch anything did you . . hahaha . .. yes I forgot you're a pro. . . so when will I meet you face to face . . . thought so. . . thanks, D." "Okay men, I need four patrol cars with one forensic team and one drug unit following, roll out in 5 minutes" he yelled out to the men and women around him "and send the closest patrol there ASAP."

The team was on the side lines looking how the officer already expecting those order just left the precinct and started to drive off.

"Wait, chief" Morgan interrupted as Jefferson began to open his mouth, "do you mind if I ride to where they are going?'

"Sure, you can ride with Lieutenant Roger , or do you want to wait for me to explain what is the whole deal here."

"I will go with him and he can explain to me or the team can debrief me once I get back, thanks, Chief"

Turning back to the rest of the team, Jefferson began to look sheepish, "so what do you want to know?"

Hotch was the first to speak up, "so who is this Devil person."

"Lieutenant Roger, what do you know about this devil person?" Morgan asked while riding away from the station.

"Well, he appeared 8 months ago by leaving anonymous tips about dealers that we been trying to catch for years in the area. When we would arrive at the location, the dealer and his friends were gift wrapped as you will most like see when we arrive at the scene."

"Wait you mean that he didn't give himself the name of devil?"

"Yep, the guy just called or delivers evidence to the station about people of interest without leaving a name. He became a frequent caller that many officers recognize his voice when he calls and his M.O. when arriving at the scene. Later on, one of the men captures described the individual who incapacitated him as a blond devil that appeared from nowhere disabling his men like hell delivering judgment."

"Just because of one man, you called him the Devil?"

"Well, he had received a lot of names and descriptions such as terrorizer, demon, hooligan, and other names along those lines,but all described him as blond and skill fighter. We just called him the blond devil or demon, which has shortened to his current name of Devil."

"So what is unique about his crime scenes"

Lieutenant Roger just smirk "well you have to see for yourself, Agent Morgan."

Once the car stop moving, Morgan opens the door and slip out of the car with three other patrol cars pulling up. " So this is the place" Morgan mussed. " Yes, the address and description of the place relayed was this one" the officer to his left responded. It looks run down and out of use, he would describe as a shipment Warehouse.

Upon entering what stood out the most what the three grown men tied up in the middle of the floor space. The men were tied back to back sitting down, there was a lack of awareness from the men but the steady rising of their chest indicated that they were alive although unconscious. Look past the men he observed that the CSI team was already there taking pictures and cataloging items found in and around the men and within the barrier made by the boxes stack. Somewhere even bagging items found in a table far back of where he was standing. Morgan walked closer to the table he observed that there were bags of white substance and stacks of money. Looking the right he observed that the boxes created an opening.

Morgan walks toward the opening and observed that it was wide enough for two officers armed with Gear to the walkthrough. "Officer, did anybody clears this area?" Morgan calls one of the officers nearby.

" No, sir."

"Why is that Walker?" Morgan glanced at his tag.

"We didn't see it."

"Well this is a rookie mistake officer!" he barked, "well come with me and we'll clear it."

The officer began to blush with shame " yes sir."

Morgan pulled out his gun and glans see if the officer had his drawn. Morgan went ahead walking with caution, barely making a sound. the boxes were not only an open that made a hole they will also open up to different that end make an appearance of a room. At the opening of one of the box wall Morgan approached with caution. the opening was situated to be seen as a room set up as a bathroom. It could be better described as someone combined a college dorm with an opera house changing room. It had a large pseudo vintage dressing table that contain a wide variety of makeup, wigs , and bald caps. Above the vanity mirror that contain different pictures of head shots of people that have very distinct features with names underneath them. After observing the room Morgan yell "CLEAR" and walked behind the office to enter another opening in the box of walls.

The next few openings were set up as different rooms and storage areas. In some rooms you can be seen that they have been working in experimenting with different methods of making drugs maybe even testing out new ones, bedrooms the also represent the college dorm and others filled with weapons ammo and other arsenal related items. At the next several opening Morgan and the officer Walker clear with no problem.

They kept walking until they reach a solid brick wall that had a window with a view to the back of the building. There was nothing of interest except the window that only offer you a view of large bins that seem impossible for somebody to hide inside but could hide between them. Morgan glanced to the officer next to him.

"Walker, take a couple of offices to check out the large bins make sure that nobody's hiding among them or in them. Anything found in there or around them bag and label for the evidence." The officers stood up straight and saluted and walked off.

Morgans face the window once again as the officers footsteps faded into distance. He crouches down and begin to look for anything left behind around the window and surrounding area. As he looks around he starts to slip on a glove from the back pockets. Satisfied that there's nothing to be back he begins to look for a way to open the window, he lifts his hands and opens a window without any difficulty and inspected when there were any clues.

He looks for signs that anybody might have used this window to climb into the building, he noticed that on the sill at the edges had some dusting gather while the middle of the sill was disturbed. It could have been written off as disturbance done by the wind blowing through it, not as something you will see you if somebody climbed through the window. Morgan didn't write it off as the breeze disturbing the dust and he examined around the frame of the window looking for any other signs.

As he began to lower the window, not finding any sign of an individual climbing through the window, a breeze blew in and movement caught his on the lower right frame of the window a piece of paper was fluttering. Morgan carefully reach for the paper, trying not to tear it apart, as he loosened it from the frame. He held it in his hand and close the window. He carefully unfolded the paper and read it.

_**Skr,**_

_**xefu jxqj oek qhu teydw vydu yd sqbyvehdyq. Y mqdjut je buj oek adem xem ven xu kdvehjkdqjubo xqt q ryj ev qd qssytudj. Ven mqi ekj yd jxu rqsa qdt xu kdvehjkdqjubo sqcu q dunj ev serhqi. Mu xat jxekwxj mu aybb jxu fhulyeki duij jxqj xqt iujjbu rkj y jxuehypu jxqj vum ev jxu cucruh ikhlylut qdt mqi qrbu je dkhjkhu q dum duij kdtujudjut. Jxqda weetduii jxqj xu cqtu iksx q hksaki qdt mu vekdt xyc gkysabo qdt mqi qrbu je q svydis. Jxu tesjeh jhuqjydw xyc yi iqydj, duh dqcu yi zkto I. cuhso. Iksx q belubo wyhb, oek heqbbo duut je iujjbu temd ieed. Mubb xuhu yi qd ebt cqd hqcrbydw, rkj y mekbt byau veh oek je secu ro qdt sxusa ed ven, y adem xu mekbt byau je iuu hyc skr.**_

_**Jeocqauh**_

Confused by the notes unable to decipher what it said Morgan carefully placed it in the bag. He put away the bag in his back pocket and so he could have Reid to look at later.

Working back through the maze into the main room where the officers and forensic officers were still combing into the room. Morgan grabbed the nearest officer and forensic " You two once you finish here go through this passage and take evidence from each room back there" Both men nodded and began to walk to the back area, taking with them other officers and forensics.

Morgan looking around to see that the three men that were once unconscious and tied up have woken up and were being escorted to wait in the truck. He walks along with them and leaves the building. As he walks outside of the building he looks around places his sunglasses on his nose and walks to the patrol down that way to take him back to the station.

=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^

4:45 pm

After calling the precinct and talking to Chief Jefferson , Alex hung up the phone and began to take all his items and walk to the back. Alex left through the back window and retrieved his backpack and bicycle from the bind. he walked out from between towering containers to on his leg and pedal to the shadow Street. After a couple of minutes, Alex found another Warehouse that has been abandoned with a second-floor window within view of the one he just left. He walked to the building and found the window the face of the warehouse where the police have just arrived. Out of his bag, he pulled out a monocular with a Camera attached and a notebook. Find the correct position among the window where he can see everything outside and around the warehouse, but nobody looking at the building would see him there crouching.

From his place he was able to see a forensic unit van arrived followed by an armored truck. Looking to the building he could see officers walking past the window carry bags, cameras, and gloves. A couple of minutes later he saw a bunch of officers heading to the back of the building were the binds were. Alex move to a different window on the far side of the wall which left him exposed, but gave him a clear view of the back window that he had used to enter and leave the building. Using his monocular to zoom in and see an African American men holding the window open. While lowering the window the man grab something, Alex saw the piece of paper.. Startled he began to pat his pockets were he had placed his note from Smither and realized that it was missing. Alex glanced to the window only to see that the man had already walked away.

He darted between the windows to see if he can find the man once again. Alex finally located the man exit the building behind the three escorted dealers, he then walked past them and got into a waiting patrol car. Alex observe the man getting into the car as he move a reflection of light from his belt caught his eye and he zoomed in to where he saw the reflection and saw a badge. This was not any badge, it was an FBI badge.

"Didn't know the FBI was involved in a drug bust" Alex mused, "unless?! He's here for the kidnapping!" Alex glance back outside the window where the FBI man was was driving away in the patrol car. ''_Mm, as Blunt once said there is no such thing as a coincidence''. _Looking out he saw the rest of the group leave except for a few that were still securing the building. Once he began to pack all his supplies, left the building and began to pedal back home.

Unknown location. Unknown time

I was left in the dark for a long time, I don't know if hours, days, weeks, or months have passed. Every so often men would come in with mask to bring me food or water. I know I'm not alone, I have seen them bring in other kids who share the same blond hair as they come again, but this time they don't bring food they bring a rope.

"Listen here boy, if you are a good boy the boss might let you go, " said the one holding the rope.

All I could do is nod my head for the fear that consumed my body left me unable to make a sound. The two men had tied me up and blindfolded me, I was unable to see where they took me. Until we stop and was forced to kneel.

"What is your name boy?" a raspy voice with a thick accent, similar to the two men that held me, called out from the darkness.

"I'm Matthew Winters, please let me go, sir, I nor my family know nothing or own anything of value" I pleaded.

"Soon boy, do you know someone with the name Alex?" called out a gruff voice that had a similar accent.

"I know of many Alex's, which one in specific?" I cried

"Is there a boy with the last name that starts with R?"

"There is Riddler, Rech, Reeves, and Rapel." I spouted.

"Very well boy, you have answer truthfully, I will let you go" came the first voice

I heaved a great sigh and my head fell to my chest.

"Before I let you go, I need you to give a message to an old friend of mine."

**=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^=8^**

**Well, that was foreboding. Who is this mysterious villain that has appeared? What does he ****want?**

**Can you decode the message? **

**I would see how soon I can update but reviews will be greatly appreciated and inspire me to keep on writing.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Close Call

Ch 5

**AN**

**Thanks to everybody go has review: yummypie193, Sierra (Guest), Echo **

**Yummypie193 - Thanks and Good luck decoding the message**

**Sierra (guest) - I was going for Alex to be a bit more mature after all the experience from his MI6 mission. To relate to the Police enthusiast, I try to explain this in the previous chapter but I will give more detail here. Alex after the last Scorpia confrontation moved with the Starbright to the USA, while living there he is acting as a spy and reporting it to the police any drug transaction. The cops were struggling with the huge amount imported and sold that any tips for the phone would have help. Later on, Alex saw that even though he called in anonymously there were many drugs pins that were getting away and decided to take a more active role. He continued working and he created a name for himself. But as you say the police do turn a blind eye and during prosecution, his involvement was not mentioned because it would make the case invalid. **

**Echo - Good job on decoding the message, I didn't expect someone to decode this early. The reason Fox condition is not written in the message is because Toymaker (Smither) doesn't want Alex to get upset and attack who ever injured Fox. **

=8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^

Saturday

6:30am

If anybody walking out the police station decided to look up at the roof of the building across they would have noticed a scene of a figure crouched there facing the police station. More specifically the office in which the BAU had set up shop. That figure was Alex Rider, he had decided this Saturday morning to find more about the FBI that were in town.

Alex lay across the roof look across into the station's conference room that was full of files, whiteboards &amp; evidence boxes. The files from the angle that Alex was observing made it hard to read but he was able to tell some were copies of each other. Turning to the boards he first observed that one was holding a map of the county with at least two different color pins with labels and string attach to them. Upon another board there were four picture of boys with blond hair and similar physical description as Alex, they were also athletic. With a flick of his finger on his scope, there was a click and the content of the board where capture on film. Look back to the "pin-up" map he -observed- that a couple of red pins were located near High schools which he had _cough_ "worked" _cough_ at to get rid of their drug epidemic. Alex look up from his binocular and mull over something Mr. Blunt has once stated "I don't believe in coincidence. Where some People see coincidence, I see conspiracy.***"**

Alex thoughts where interrupted by the black, bulky car that just screamed government pulling up to the station. He lay low on his stomach to avoid detection, and observed the occupants of the car enter the station and saw them reappear through the window of the conference room, which he was previously observing. The first to enter was a tall, lanky young man that went directly to the board with the map. He was followed by a dark haired man with a serious face that showed a nonsense attitude ("must be the boss"), a brunet woman, and older black haired man with a goatee that went to the table with the files. The African-American agent, that he recognized as the one in the scene yesterday, went directly to the talk lanky man and handed him an evidence bag with a note. Alex zoomed in and upon a glance realized that it was a coded note, his coded note. "_Damn it, I thought I left that at home. I need to do something to prevent them from decoding it. But then even if they decode it they won't understand the second layer of code."_

He has broken away from his thoughts with the arrival of a blond woman, "must be one of them", that brought to them more files. Upon a closer inspect he could those where files of cases that the police had about his, _mmm,_ "help" that he was involved with. He saw the blond pick up a yellow pin and place it at where he had done his first gig when he started to help the police. Feeling that he had seen enough, he place his binoculars in his bag and walk to the stair case.

"It's time to make another delivery"

=8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^

Pulling up early morning for another day on the case. It was getting to Morgan, there were no clues what happen to the victims after they are kidnapped and he was afraid of finding a mangled body. The only thing he knew is that the unsub targeted teenage boys from different high schools and there was nothing link the each victim to each other. "_What was the driving force? Why does he specific target those boys? And why a different school each time? Does this devil character have anything to do with this?"_ Morgan though was as he walked to the entrance of the station. Morgan walked into the conference room seeing Reid was trying to decipher a patter from the board he remembers the note tuck away in his coat.

"Reid, how good are you with a code?"

"Fairly good, what do you have?"

By this point, most of the team was listening without looking at us. From my coat, I pull out the note still seal in the evidence bag.

"I found this yesterday and kept it as a hunch, I was hoping that you could decode it"

"Sure," Reid takes a look, "Morgan you are the best, this is quite a brain teaser I should have it by 24 hours or so."

"Only 24 hours?" look up Prentiss, giving up the pretense of not listening to their conversation.

"Yes, only 24 hours because it seems the code is a simple letter shift code and I will need only to find a single letter that repeats that could represent 'a' or 'I' and three letter word that repeats that could be 'the'. It's a pretty basic but tedious code."

"Thanks, pretty boy you're the best."

Reid unable to contain himself sat down to scrutinize the note. Hotch approach me while the rest of the team resume shifting through the files.

"Morgan, why have you keep the note? You could have violated some rules"

"Notch, I don't know how to explain it but I have a hunch that this Devil guy and the case could be related."

I pull out of the room with Hotch following.

"Look at what we were told, this guy has been operating in the area for some time and a couple of months later the kidnapping begin. There is also the description of the guys is very similar to the victim, what happen if the unsub is a dealer that was caught by this guy and looking for revenge"

"It quite a theory Morgan and one to take into consideration, we'll start by seeing if there are links between the two"

"HEY CHIEF WE HAVE A NOTE FROM DEVIL," came the voice of the lieutenant that was manning the reception desk. As one Hotch and Morgan moved to the lieutenant.

"Who deliver the note and where are they?" Hotch question.

"He over there he just walked about."

Looking at each other as one they began to rush to the entrance. Morgan turned to his right to see the guy. Without much incentive, both began to move to intercept the guy. From the distance between them Morgan could tell that the guy was a young male, could be a high schooled or a college student, was blond and athletic. Hotch and Morgan began to follow the kid. The kid turned into an alley where a bike was pulled out and the kid pedal out of the alley surprising Morgan and Hotch into a chase.

The kid pedal between pedestrians with no notable destination in mind but showing that he knew he was followed. The kid suddenly turned into the shopping center which was just opening up and the early shopper where starting to trickle in. The crowd in the square was light enough for the kid to move but also gave Morgan and Hotch a clear view. The kid kept on going without slowing down heading to the street which was filled with few car that early in the morning. Around the corner of the street, a large truck head toward the kid that was pedaling in the middle of the street. With horror, Morgan was sure that the kid would be hit, bases on the speed of the truck that didn't seem that would stop in time.

_SCREECH._ Echo in the atmosphere and Morgan and Hotch gave up subtlety and ran to where their suspect was last spotted. Once arriving at the spot only to find that a bag was drop in front of the truck and the kid on the bike was nowhere to be found.

"Hotch who ever this guy is his very good at disappearing and losing a tail," Morgan say.

Hotch just turned to Morgan, "Call Garcia and see if she can get an image of our boy from the station cameras or ones nearby"

With that Morgan turn around flipping open his phone calling Garcia. Hotch gave one more look around to see if their mystery guy was still around and he pulls out gloves out of his pocket to lift the bag from the street.

"Hotch, the kid had a similar description to the victims" Morgan began.

"Let get back to the station and look into the theory, let's start with a timeline on his work"

"Agent" came a shout behind them. "I follow by car but lost sight when he cross in front of the truck"

"No problem, could you get us back to the station"

"Nooo problem sir, but I was just radio that a body was called in"

"Has the rest of the team been notified?"

"Yes sir, they are heading there at the moment"

"Could you take us there?"

"Yes sir, just hope in"

=8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^

Walking to the station was easy but getting out with my identity intact was a challenge. And I like having a challenge once in a while. I knew that once the officer manning the front desk announced that a package from devil was delivered the two FBI officer nearby would be interested and question the messenger, _moi_. As soon as the officer open his mouth I quickly turn to the door and left. Walking toward the alley where my bike was stash I saw through the mirror of a parked car the two agents exiting the station and walking toward me. Without pausing I walk into the alley and mount my bike. I began to swerve between the early morning crowd and without missing a beat cross in front of an unsuspecting truck. I was home free, I had a good challenge is losing tail and ready heading to my next social call. \

I will have to admit, this chase could have led to them getting too close to get a face for recognition. Anything could have gone wrong and prevented me from making my own investigation of the missing students. I suspect that it could be related to my activities. I will need to keep an eye on the team and their investigation to see what evidence the find and close they are to connecting the case to me. Now I just need to concentration of biking toward my destination.

I pull up to the front door of the Hospital, Mercy General Hospital, when an ambulance speeds by toward the side entrance. I walked in and headed to the reception, "Hello how can I help"

"Hello, can you please direct to room 416, please"

"Sure just take a left down this hallway and take the elevator on your left. You should exit on the fourth floor and take a right, the room should be on left."

Once arriving at the front of the room, I take a deep breath and walk in. "Hi, Ben how you been doing?"

=8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^

**So sorry to my follower, reviewers, and people who favor the story. I will try to update as much as I can but you know life happens. I will tell you that I'm in my third year of college and studying for the MCAT (Medical school entrance exam), so my time to write is kind of limited. Also, I kind of ran into a bit of Writer look for a couple of weeks since I last posted. **

**Also please review for my story they give me inspiration keep on writting my story **

.

*Direct quote from Point Blank, of the Alex Rider Series.

=8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^ =8^


End file.
